RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR……IMPOSIBLE?
by sakura757
Summary: Qué pasaría si una tarde se encuentran los que una vez fueron enemigos, después de años sin verse. Si el que una vez pensó en no tener emociones, comienza a llorar en presencia de la única persona a la que no dejaría verlo así jamás. H/D


**RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR****……****.IMPOSIBLE?...**

RESUMEN

Qué pasaría si una tarde se encuentran los que una vez fueron enemigos, después de años sin verse.

Si el que una vez pensó en no tener emociones, comienza a llorar en presencia de la única persona a la que no dejaría verlo así jamás.

H/D

**Capítulo 1...**

**Amargos recuerdos y el día de nuestro reencuentro.**

Era una tarde en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años se encontraba, dándose los últimos toques mientras se miraba en el espejo, para asistir a la boda a la que estaba invitado. En el momento en que se volteo, dispuesto a salir del hotel, vio una foto que le trajo gratos y amargos recuerdos. ¿Por que todavía seguía pensado en él? Ya había pasado el tiempo, no era posible que siguiera pensando en lo mismo.

Salió del hotel, se subió a su auto color negro; dispuesto a ir a la iglesia, y en el camino no 

pudo evitar recordar el día en que lo vio, poco después de la guerra.

HXDHXDXHHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXDH

**FLASH BACK**

.Al medio día….

Se encontraba en un parque sentado en una pequeña banca observando la majestuosidad del lago que se hallaba frente a él, de cierta manera lo reconfortaba; se sentía triste, ya que hacía unas horas que había terminado con su novio Blaise Zabini, aunque esa no era la principal razón por la que estaba así. Los sucesos de ese día le hicieron pensar que nunca iba a poder ser como antes.

No se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban mirando muy atentamente, un chico muy guapo, de complexión delgada, piel morena clara; pero lo más bello en el eran sus ojos, de un verde espectacular. Vestido con un pants, y una playera negra. Llevaba mucho tiempo observando a ese rubio, no podía creer lo que veía, mirándole tan vulnerable, y sin esa arrogancia tan característica de él.

Lo veía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se atrevía a interrumpirlo, además de que recordaba claramente sus peleas en Hogwarts y no sabía cómo reaccionaría el rubio si se le acercaba. Pero impulsado por su curiosidad tan típica de él, se acerco…

-Hola Malfoy- dijo un poco nervioso, hablando a espaldas del rubio.

El volteo a mirar a su interlocutor, y sintió una ligera sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Potter- respondió un poco ausente, además no estaba de humor para soportarlo, y aun menos por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Una vez que Draco le respondió, siguió mirando el lago como si nada hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos. Harry que ya había notado que el rubio se encontraba extraño; así que siguiendo sus impulsos (como no, si es un Gryffindor) y se sentó al lado de él; para averiguar que le sucedía. Draco apenas se inmuto.

Al ver que no le hacia el menor caso, se desespero, y opto por molestarlo para llamar su atención.

Recodo lo que había visto en una revista de sociales que anunciaba el compromiso entre 

Draco Malfoy) y Blaise Zabini. Lo que Harry no sabía era que el día en que había ido a pasear para encontrarse con sus amigos, se había anunciado la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcisa.

- En donde dejaste a tu noviecito- dijo un Harry desafiante.

- Métete en tus propios asuntos y deja de estar jodiendo- respondió sereno, pero sin dejar de mirar el lago, y tratando de que su voz no sonara triste, conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas complacer a tu novio- contesto un poco irritado "_y yo que me preocupé realmente por él"._

- Tú…- iba a alegar con el moreno, pero se quedo sin palabras y de repente empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. El ojiverde al verlo así tan frágil, tan indefenso; le hizo sentir algo que no supo que era.

-L... Lo siento...n... no quería que te si…sintieras mal.- después de unos segundos de divagación confeso Harry muy apenado y lamentando el estado en que se encontraba el ojigris "_ya metí la pata, yo que solo quería saber lo que le pasaba"_.

Draco no podía controlarse y lloraba dolorosamente; recordaba cómo había encontrado a su novio, ese mismo día con otro tipo; ese 

día en el que realmente necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara, que lo apoyara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no, y no sabía qué hacer ahora. "_no puedo creer que este llorando enfrente de Potter"_.

-D…de verdad…l…lo siento…m…mucho...perdóname.- No sabía cómo arreglar su error. Se hallaba confundido con la situación en la que estaba, y culpable por ver como lloraba Draco (en ese momento olvido que supuestamente lo odiaba).

-N…n…no…- trato de expresar un "no importa" pero no podía. "¿_qué me está pasando? Yo mostrando mis emociones, soy un MALFOY,_ pero solo de recordar eso le hizo sentir aun peor_ "porque el maldito de Potter me hizo recordar lo de mis padres; además se supone que yo no debo de mostrar mis emociones._

- Nadie vale la pena para que tus estés sollozando de esta manera- dijo tratando de reconfortar a Malfoy.

Esas palabras hicieron que Draco se tranquilizará un poco. El niño que vivió, el que le devolvió la tranquilidad al mundo mágico, estaba dándole apoyo a ÉL, a su más odiado enemigo (claro después de Voldemort), 

tratando de darle consuelo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle que si no era el gemelo de Potter, y que en donde había dejado a la persona que lo aborrecía en Hogwarts. Esa idea le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sintió que se aligeraba un poco su propia culpa; y entonces pensó que tal vez sería bueno hacer el intento otra vez de preguntarle qué sucedía a Draco. "Tal vez _ la razón de que Draco este así es por ese Zabini"_ Al decir el nombre de aquel tipo, no supo porque, pero sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear a aquél tipo.

- Draco, porque estas así- interrogo, tratando de ser suave.

- Por qué te importa tanto lo que me pasa, - pregunto, volteando al fin a verlo y vio que parecía que le preocupaba lo que le pasaba.

- Pues…pues… porque… no lo sé… simplemente…no se…ni siquiera sé porque lo hago- respondió sinceramente, y preguntándose por que le interesaba.

- No será que acaso te gusto, y no puedes evitar preocuparte por mí- le dijo ya un poco más tranquilo, dejando de llorar, y tratando de que no le preguntará otra vez por lo que le 

ocurría.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras- comento con una sonrisa.

- Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario- expreso, dándose sus aires de grandeza, y levantando ligeramente la ceja.

Así había empezado su plática, y la continuaron el resto de la tarde, conversando de tonterías. Nunca se habían imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños o pesadillas, el estar en un mimo lugar sin quererse matar el uno al otro.

Se quedaron de ver al siguiente día en ese mismo lugar.

Draco……….

"_Nunca me imagine que la persona que me pudiera dar algún consuelo iba a ser precisamente, al que le hice la vida imposible en Hogwarts"_

Harry……….

"_Quien iba a decir que me encontraría dándole _

_mi apoyo incondicional a Draco?" Desde cuando se había vuelto Draco y no Malfoy?"_

**END FLASH BACK**

Por fin había llegado a la iglesia, la cual se encontraba bellamente arreglada, y antes de la edificación un hermoso jardín, con algunos asientos. Cuando hizo acto de presencia, todos lo observaron, se hallaban algunos de los sobrevivientes de la larga guerra contra Voldemort. Les sorprendió mucho el verlo precisamente ahí. Estaba vestido elegantemente, se veía espectacular; pero aún así parecía melancólico.

Se había sentado en uno de los lugares más alejados de donde se hallaban los invitados; no queriendo charlar con ninguno de ellos.

Se encontraba viendo uno de más sublimes los rosales, cuando escucho la música que anunciaba la llegada de los novios.

Continuará…………………………


End file.
